Provide clinical researchers with a facility and personnel capable of developing basic separation methods, and identifying and/or synthesizing organic compounds isolated from physiological fluids. This facility would be built upon the foundation provided by the two existing mass spectrometry laboratories and both would be upgraded to handle the additional sample load. The facility would be a training and educational center for medical researchers interested in applying mass spectrometry to clinical problems.